Black Echo
by BuBBLe Tea BaBe
Summary: Why does he make me feel this way.HB
1. Black Echo

Nope don't own none of any anime only a hiei plushy  
I do own sefa my ogre/maid who serves hiei and mukuro later on in the story  
I made her up but I do not own this anime  
{} Hiei's thoughts  
[] Botan's thoughts  
() Authors stupid quotes  
Echo  
  
A loud scream could be heard through a dark and dingy forest in the edge of  
Makai the dark forest to be exact. The scream came from none other than a  
young girl about the age of fourteen or so with light pale blue hair and  
violent pink magenta eye's filled with fear, for chasing after her was a  
very demonic looking creature far bigger than the young girl and twice the  
size of her savior.  
  
The demon reached for her and began to tear at her clothing, making her  
scream. But within those few minutes the young women now on the cold, bare,  
dirt floor knocked out of the demons grasp and was rescued by a tall, dark,  
gloomy but very muscular figure dressed in black before she could identify  
her rescuer the ugly creature was sliced in half bloodied and most likely  
dead "how. how gruesome." she stuttered at the ungodly looking site before  
her. Then quickly dusting her self off tried to stand up but noticed that  
something unmistakably had been injured. She had recalled falling down,  
tripping over a branch or two, and running into a few thorns and vines.  
  
So instead of trying to stand up the girl who went by Botan turned to the  
man and asked him " ooh thank you very much umm since you did save me, umm  
I'd liked to know your name". All she got as a response was "Hn so you  
don't recognize me baka onna, maybe you've went blind" "Huh, umm Hiei is  
that you"Botan retorted "Hn" botan now happy to recognize a friend [or  
potential murderer if she didn't keep her mouth shut] in the dark, but a  
bit insulted by the comment he made about being blind. Asked him why he was  
here he growled in response" would you rather me not save you, so you may  
get eaten by one of the locals".  
  
She laughed nervously "umm well no thats quite all right, I rather not get  
eaten today hhhehum" she giggled, and he smirked. "Anyways I should be  
asking you that same question" "nani" she said. He sighed, a bit annoyed at  
how blondly stupid this deity on the ground was. "Why the hell are you here  
ferry onna?" he asked clearly ticked off " ooow well guess you'd wouldn't  
believe me, if I said I got lost" she answered back "Hn trust me I believe  
YOU of all people would get lost and that baka carrot head oaf friend of  
yours as well"." HEY that's not very nice to say Hiei " Botan shot back.  
"Humph when did I ever say I was nice" Botan sweat dropped "never Hiei-kun  
never" "Baka" he spat "don't call me that". Botan sighed, "Fine I won't  
Hiei-kun oops sorry". She giggled and he growled and decided to tell him  
her story as he listened " well I was fetching a harmless spirit for lord  
Koenma, and it led me to makai and my oar suddenly broke, then before I  
knew it some ugly big butt faced horrid demon, comes chasing after me and  
you save me and that leaves me here". Hiei smirked at her choice of her  
words {butt faced} than stared down at the ferry onna still, smirking he  
looked her over {hn well now I know she needs a change of clothing, as well  
as a new brain}.  
  
Botan followed his gaze he was scanning her over [eeekk Hiei's a pervert]  
.She blushed and screamed" hentai no baka, Hiei you pervert stop stari.  
.Uuming am emm" Hiei muffled her scream with his hand "be quiet ferry girl,  
do you really want me to kill you, all of makai could probably hear that  
scream of yours," he whispered into her ear." I'd hate to save you than  
murder you"{though I know am lying} he took his hand off her mouth letting  
her breath, he kept her steady with his hands wrapped around her waist  
close to him [to close botan thought].  
  
Botan blushed" Mind. uum loosening your grip umm just a little" she  
stuttered Hiei did do that indeed and something unexpected he scooped her  
up bridal style and carried her off to mukuro's (how do you spell her name)  
territory (Emporium, castle thing) before botan could even object to the  
way he was carrying her, (hheehhee bridal style) They were off just as fast  
as a speeding bullet.  
  
A/N: hhheee umm can someone help me with murkuro's name I think that's how  
it's spelled and maybe tell me a few Japanese words I can use in the story  
Please R/R I'll be happy:] hiei/botan 4ever yeah Bye until next chapter.  
Well what are you still reading this for damn it review, more h/b scenes  
later after u do what again REVIEW 


	2. Sleeping whispers

Nope don't own none of any anime only a hiei plushy I do own Sefa my ogre/maid who serves Hiei and Mukuro later on in the story I made her up but I do not own this anime  
  
{} Hiei's thoughts [] Botan's thoughts () Authors stupid quotes  
  
Sleeping whispers  
  
Japanese words I'll should be most likely using throughout this whole story:  
  
Nani-what Kodomo-child (ren) Ningenkai-human world Ja ne, Ja matai-good bye Aishiteru-I love you Koorime-ice maiden/in Hiei's case iceman Tenshi-angel Katana-Japanese style sword Kuso-every bad American word put together Futago-twins Makai-demon world Ningen-human Mori-forest Kimono-traditional garment worn by women Oni-type of demon Reiki-spirit world Yume-dream Jagan-evil eye Kami-god Arigatou-thank you Onna-woman Gaki-brat Baka-stupid  
  
The warm sun finally came up over the dark, and dismal Makai over a sleeping deity, under thin sheets that outlined her flawless figure. (Much to our perverted koorime's pleasure hheehhe :) Botan awoke to the warm suns rays on her body and the crisp scent of exotic flowers that filled the Makai air through the very large balcony window. Wondering where in kami's name was she, she quickly kicked the barely there sheets off her body and swung her legs over the side of the large bed. Apparently looking for a certain fire demon that had rescued her the night before, (and most likely knocked her out). Botan tried to remember the last thing that happened before she awoke, she remembered being in the dark Mori Hiei had scooped her up and in a flash they were gone.  
  
"Hum then I suppose I must be in Mukuro's castle" Botan said aloud (thanks Saelbu for the spelling thing)  
  
"But umm who's room am I in" she said to no one in particular,  
  
"Mine Baka onna" Hiei said interrupting her thoughts.  
  
Botan looked to Hiei and giggled, " Hhhee I thought you only slept in tree's Hiei, kinda like a little monkey".  
  
Hiei growled "Hn baka gaki "he said back to her.  
  
"So this is your room it's kind of big for just one person, who usually sleeps in tree's" Botan said  
  
"So what the hell are you implying deity" Hiei retorted and then gradually he smirked (his sexy smirk)  
  
And continued " Hn I don't usually use this room for sleeping but for other . things" he added with an evil grin. {That would most likely shut the woman up and serve for some good entertainment}  
  
Botan blushed knowing exactly what he meant by that "um ohh ahh." Botan flustered at Hiei's choice of words (much to Hiei's amusement)  
  
"Something wrong ferry girl, kitty-cat got your tongue," Hiei teased taking a few steps forward to where our little Botan was sitting on the bed.  
  
Botan got up and quickly regained her composure (lucky her she just was a little woozy the other night thinking she broke something well that's Botan- chan fore's you) facing Hiei "umm no nothings the matter nothing at all, am quite alright thank you very much." She said in her usual cheery tone, but stuttered a few times [Though I rather not know about your sex life] Botan said to herself. (Hhhaahhhhhheee ooh Hiei has a sex life watch out Botan Hiei's a mind reader snicker).  
  
Hiei once again smirked " hn good so do you mind changing to something a bit more decent" Hiei chuckled {hm not bad, not bad at all} staring her over once again. (No Hiei's not a pervert he's just loves freaking our poor Botan out that's all)  
  
"Huh" Botan gasped staring down at herself she was still wearing her pink kimono or now disheveled kimono revealing a little to much for prying eyes (like hum say .Hiei) Who already acknowledge she needed clothing yet was still gawking at her, much to the irritation of Botan.  
  
"HENTAI NO BAKA" could be heard incessantly throughout the whole castle, echoing off the stonewalls. All of the castle could hear Botan's comment on our favorite little fire demon. Making Hiei quite frustrated with Botan.  
  
" KUSO SHUT UP YOU LITTLE WENCH" Hiei shouted, "Humph well if you would stop staring at me you pervert than I would" Botan shot back hotly. (Ooh Botan's got spunk or she's really stupid to even say that to Hiei oh well her life)  
  
Hiei a bit baffled at the deity's newfound attitude and somewhat stupid courage of hers growled and spat back " like I said before gaki I don't necessarily need to keep you alive, now do I" he retorted.  
  
Now it was Botan's turn to be stunned but quickly got her fiery attitude back "ohhh well go ahead kill me if you'd like Hiei, and then try explaining to Koenma and the others why am died, not to mention Yukina" she said rather sarcastically throwing that right into Hiei's already very pissed off face. (Eek Botan'-chan"s bluffing right)  
  
He growled than smirked" My pleasure" he said before he lunged after the petite deity. {Hn I think am gonna have some fun with her}  
  
"NANI" Botan shouted before getting knocked to the floor once again [ah oh eek no he didn't take me seriously did he eek to late]  
  
Hiei pounced on her and began to..  
  
To be CONTINUED.  
  
A/N: Cliffhanger there hhheeehhhee what's gonna happen to Botan what's Hiei gonna do to her ooh the suspense it's killing me actually it's probably killing you fans ohh well I'm starting on the next chapter I'll post it later when I get enough reviews ohh and thanks for those who reviewed I really enjoy your comments and criticism  
  
Little Miss. Kanishimi 


	3. Strange Situations

Nope don't own none of any anime only a hiei plushy  
I do own sefa my ogre/maid who serves hiei and mukuro later on in the story  
I made her up but I do not own this anime  
{} Hiei's thoughts  
[] Botan's thoughts  
() Authors stupid quotes  
  
Strange situations  
  
Japanese words I should be most likely using throughout this whole story:  
Koi-love  
Koibito-lover  
Nani-what  
Kodomo-child (ren)  
Ningenkai-human world  
Ja ne, Ja matai-good bye  
Aishiteru-I love you  
Koorime-ice maiden/in Hiei's case iceman  
Tenshi-angel  
Katana-Japanese style sword  
Kuso-every bad American word put together  
Futago-twins  
Makai-demon world  
Ningen-human  
Mori-forest  
Kimono-traditional garment worn by women  
Oni-type of demon  
Reiki-spirit world  
Yume-dream  
Jagan-evil eye  
Kami-god  
Arigatou-thank you  
Onna-woman  
Gaki-brat  
Baka-stupid  
A/N: MIND YOU THAT BOTAN IS A LITTLE SMALLER THAN HIEI IN MY STORY AND HIEI  
IS THE TALLER ONE KAY!  
  
He pounced on her and began to excessively TICKLE her not taking any mercy.  
(Surprise aye, you didn't think I was a perverted author now did ya, you  
perverts:)  
  
Botan who was just as shocked at Hiei's peculiar method of torturing her  
quickly began to beg for clemency. [Ohh at least his not gonna kill me]  
  
" Heehheeee. Hiei .please. stop.it hurts your making hheehhhe... me laugh..  
quit .heeehhaahhe STOP" she manage to say in between fits of giggles and  
laughter. [Ohh I can't stand this it's to funny hhehhe ooh please just make  
him stop tickling me someone]  
  
" NOT until you BEG you little wench" Hiei taunted still tickling poor  
Botan to death {this should teach the wench for ever standing up to me}  
"hhehheee.I .kec. am begging...hhheeaaahhaahee.I am" she whined quite loud.  
"I can't take it Hiei stop. pleeeease hheehheee stop . my stomach...is  
beginning to... hurt .hheehhhaaahee" but before she could finish her plead  
of forgiveness, something or someone unexpected came upon their little  
game.  
  
The door to the room our two little tantai's were in suddenly swung open,  
revealing a very George looking girl (if you could call it that) oni by the  
name of Sefa. Clearly the oni was at a loss of words discovering the  
unlikely couple in a comprising position (if ya know what I mean).  
  
The couple still in the (cough) outlandish position the oni had found them  
in looked in the direction of the door to the oni servant. Finally the  
demon girl (thing) spoke up" umm well ahh lord Murkuro-sama heard all the  
commotion and, and was wondering what was going on so, so ooh I'm so sorry  
for uh disturbing you master Hiei and your, your lady friend, it won't  
happen again I am truly sorry. "  
  
Hiei was for the first time ever actually at a loss of words as well, how  
was he gonna explain this one. He actually began to turn a light pink,  
while for Botan she turned crimson red being the one pinned down to the  
floor. Not to mention straddled by the koorime, (with both legs ooh) who  
muscle wise was much bigger and stronger than her by all means.  
  
Yet to make it worse along came Murkuro walking past the door to see the  
very embarrassing situation, who was surprisingly happy (in an evil way)  
about it. She looked at Botan and Hiei still in the position they had been  
(you'd think they'd get of one another) and noticed her clothing had been  
torn. [Ah oh she doesn't think Hiei tore my clothing does she?] She than  
looked to Sefa and told her to fetch various kimono's for the ferry girl to  
wear, Sefa nodded and went on her way in search of kimono's.  
  
When Sefa had left Murkuro had began to chuckle, making Hiei speak up " Hn  
what's so damned funny Murkuro?"  
  
"Well the fact that I found you in that position heehhee is damned funny,  
not to mention priceless, and no wonder you say you have important business  
to attend to this must hheeehee.be it" she tried to control herself and be  
somewhat calm.  
  
Murkuro only failed miserably and further annoyed Hiei's irritation of the  
very situation  
Making Botan blush even harder. Hiei still realizing Botan was under him  
turned somewhat pale pink and quickly got off her offering his hand to help  
her up.  
  
When both were on their feet Murkuro asked "Hiei may I speak to you in  
private" "Hn" he responded, taking one last look at Botan and saying" Sefa  
will be back with clothing for you" before both walked out the door.  
  
Botan blushed again " hoy I can't believe that happened how embarrassing"  
Botan said aloud to herself. Though she did find it a bit funny, she felt  
like a naughty schoolgirl caught in the act with a rebel. [Ooh geez am  
letting those Ningenkai soaps get to me again]  
(Heehee oh Botan's having fantasies of naughtiness)  
Suddenly before she could think about anything anymore a knock came to the  
door surprising Botan.  
  
"Oh come in," Botan shouted towards the door and in came the strange  
looking oni with all sorts of kimono's in various colors like blue, red,  
yellow, black, purple, green, orange and even white Botan could go on and  
on in the many shades of colors they came in. Plus the styles and length  
and designs they came in, from flowers to cranes to blossoms and bubbles  
they were all so beautiful she could hardly choose.  
  
Though after hours of looking she spent, she finally settled on a knee-  
length yellowish-gold one out lined in black silk and had black peonies on  
it and was very light compared to other kimono's she had worn before. The  
kimono looked outstanding on her slim petite figure and it fit her  
perfectly and accented her features without clashing with her hair and  
eyes.  
  
After choosing her clothes Botan decided on letting her hair down for a  
change hanging on one side in a loose braid on her left shoulder (ah think  
kauro from Rouroni Kenshin) held by only a yellow sash that matched her  
kimono exactly.  
"Sefa what do you think?" she asked the oni.  
"You look lovely Lady Botan," the maid answered back  
"Lady Botan " Botan repeated a bit surprised at the formal name.  
Botan smiled" why do you refer to me as if I am the lady of this  
household?' Botan questioned curiously.  
" Well are you not Lord Hiei's mate, aren't you caring his his kodomo?"  
" Nani " Botan's face faltered [me Hiei's mate having his his kodomo his  
his.]  
"Well I just assumed you were Lord Hiei koibito, are you not?"  
"No never" Botan exclaimed a bit in thought.  
  
[Koibito now that's just gone to far, me his woman it's well it's. not true  
not true, at all though I guess some female youkai would love to be his  
koibito... but me his lover, is well oh I don't know I guess if his  
protective of Yukina he'd protect me and his children he could be a good  
father and all ooh what am I saying I must be going crazy Hiei and me  
together kids am a deity his a demon I don't think am even allowed to have  
children, yet I do have a human body maybe if I get ooh what in kami's name  
am I thinking ooh sure his handsome and muscular and brave and strong and,  
and It's official I've lost it I've gone crazy though he's cute I'll give  
him that much but his not exactly boyfriend material more like you touch  
her I'm her owner a boyfriend killer yep that was Hiei a killer not a lover  
killer ah why must I kid myself I know I have some feelings for that  
conniving little fire demon but if he ever finds out it'll be the death of  
me literally]  
"Are you okay Lady Botan you haven't said any thing for the past 12 minutes  
if am correct" Sefa interrupted Botan's train of thinking.  
"Huh oh I'm just fine, do you mind if I just well take a step out on the  
balcony. I think I just need to breathe, I'll just wait till Hiei comes  
back from talking to Mukuro I just hope he comes back soon," she said with  
a sigh.  
"As you wish Lady Botan" Sefa said with a bow before she headed out the  
door  
A/N: HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE 3RD CHAPTER AM REALLY GETTING INTO THIS STORY  
HOPE YA ARE TO. WELL UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER  
JA NE  
LIL'MISS. KANISHIMI AKA YUKIEITAN 


	4. A Little Talk And maybe More

Nope don't own none of any anime only a Hiei plushy I do own sefa my ogre/maid who serves Hiei and Mukuro in the story I made her up but I do not own this anime AND IF I DID WHY AM I ON FF.NET IN THE FIRST PLCE PEOPLE I'M POOR  
  
{} Hiei's thoughts [] Botan's thoughts () Authors stupid quotes  
  
A Little Talk  
  
Japanese words I should be most likely using throughout this whole story:  
  
Koi-love Koibito-lover Nani-what Kodomo-child (ren) Ningenkai-human world Ja ne, Ja matai-good bye Aishiteru-I love you Koorime-ice maiden/in Hiei's case iceman Tenshi-angel Katana-Japanese style sword Kuso-every bad American word put together Futago-twins Makai-demon world Ningen-human Mori-forest Tenshi-angel Kimono-traditional garment worn by women Oni-type of demon Reiki-spirit world Yume-dream Jagan-evil eye Kami-god Arigatou-thank you Brat Baka-stupid  
  
From: Amelia (thanks) Skio- I love you (crush)  
  
zutto- forever  
  
hai - yes  
  
hohiyo- good morning  
  
wakara ni- I don't understand  
  
nani ten di yo- what's the matter  
  
watashi wa- I am  
  
koji- strong warrior  
  
" What in kami's name do WE need to talk about Murkuro?" Hiei said as soon as they had took a short walk from his room to her chambers and Murkuro had taken a seat, while Hiei preferred to stand leaning against one of the cold, stone walls.  
  
Murkuro cleared her throat" well there's no need to get a tone with me you already have an attitude and that's enough, though I can't help but wonder if you miss your little ferry girl already Hiei?" Murkuro teased.  
  
"Hn if that's what you're going to talk to me about, then there nothing to talk about. "  
  
"There is nothing going on between me and that baka ferry girl, and there never will be. she's only here because I made the mistake of saving her, . hn any way's she's only staying for a while to let her wounds heal"  
  
" Well then doesn't that mean you care about her somewhat if your letting her stay, especially in your own room janganashi"  
  
"Humph do you like to assume things Mukuro"  
  
"As a matter of fact I rather observe things, like your relationships with various demon woman and a certain Reikai resident, hum I've think you've gone soft Hiei especially this morning I know what was happening I'm not stupid so you shouldn't assume that"  
  
" Ohh assume that my master is stupid how an heard of" Hiei said rather sarcastically. {Like I'd think almighty Murkuro would be a moron}  
  
"Ahh fine act as if I'm stupid Hiei, but you're the stupid one to think that you can keep hiding your emotions from me or any one else for that matter, I seen right through that mask of yours, and it's gotten worst when you discovered your sister hasn't it?" Murkuro shot back.  
  
"Hai, so what if it has I will not succumb to the weak emotion of love especially to that deity she means nothing to me, Yukina is the only thing that means shit to me."  
  
" Is that so Hiei you mean to tell me you don't care if that woman died or even got hurt and it was your fault hmm?"  
  
"No" he stated coldly "not at all, if you'd meant I'd feel guilty humph or even hurt the answers still no" he answered calm and confined.  
  
"Fine then Hiei act as if you don't care, you've done it all your entire life you really should be used to it, hmm your free to leave now you moron?"  
  
" Hn already gone" and with that he was nowhere in site.  
  
"Bastard he's never going to settle down and produce an heir, ahh by the time I kick the bucket everybody will now he drove me insane and became the death of me . ahh what an asshole I'm surprised that girl can put up with him, the way he talks about her, kami knows how he treats her" Murkuro said with a frustrated sigh.  
  
Meanwhile Hiei wandered the halls of the castle thinking about what Murkuro had said and his response.  
  
Flashback:  
  
" Is that so Hiei you mean to tell me you don't care if that woman died or even got hurt and it was your fault hmm?"  
  
"No" he stated coldly "not at all, if you'd meant I'd feel guilty humph or even hurt the answers still no"  
  
End flashback.  
  
Hiei's thoughts:  
  
{Hn what kind of fucking question is that asking if I'd feel guilty if she died, damn it she's death she can't exactly die can she could she? What the hell am I saying I wouldn't care in the first place she means nothing to me if she got hurt it's her own damn fault not mine.kuso why am I even having these screwed up thoughts? Aaagh why should I be thinking about that wench like I said before she's a ditz a worthless, pathetic, baka, nothing more. Maybe Murkuro's right I do hide my feelings... oh damn I must be going crazy Murkuro's beginning to make sense now... damn it stupid deity. Kuso I know I wouldn't let you get hurt and I'll be damned if you 'd died because of me I wouldn't let that happen to you ever. Though I suppose your not a total dimwit you do come in handy for some of the missions and such. even though all the gadgets you give us don't exactly work you are an asset to the tantei and to me as well. It's quite funny to see you try so hard to not be afraid of me it's amusing yet it must be hard for you not to be afraid of me since I threaten to torture you or kill you if you tell my secret to Yukina. At least you haven't told her yet, HN you've actually managed to keep your big mouth shut for once, and good for you I won't have to slice your cheery little head off. Though I know I wouldn't or at least I couldn't kill you it would be unbearable it's like killing happiness it self if I murder you. Hn I could though torture you, Yet I don't know what came over me this morning doing something so strange as to tickle you, but you did beg for mercy and for a change I made some one genuinely laugh and seeing you laugh actually made me smile a little bit a little not a lot a little just a little. Huh shit what the hell are you doing to me deity?}  
  
End of thoughts  
  
Hiei walked down the corridor until he came to the door to his room and turned the doorknob slowly opening the door to his chambers, doing so as not to wake anyone asleep in the room. Hiei stepped into the dark room to check up on Botan, but found that she was not in bed sleeping as he had thought. Noticing that the window doors to the balcony were opened, went in search of Botan.  
  
With the only thing guiding him through the pitch black room was the pale moonlight that shone threw the balcony. As he stepped onto the terrace he spotted a sleeping feminine figure upon a cushioned chair huddled on pillows, wrapped up in his blanket sleeping soundly and comfortably. Hiei a little surprised smirked a tiny bit to find her asleep out in the cold breeze of the demon world, he gently uncovered the blanket and decided it would be best if he got her out of the cold air before she got sick. Picking her up gingerly he wrapped his arms around her back and waist, (kind of bridal style again I guess) and took her inside laying her down on the soft silken bed. He acknowledged that she was wearing a new kimono he admired it, it suited her well he thought. He gazed at her sleeping form and smiled at her soft and steady breathing.  
  
He sat on the bed letting his eyes rest on her face looking over her porcelain skin, and rosy cheeks. The youkai had to admit that she indeed was breathtakingly beautiful, far attractive than any demon woman he'd ever seen. She was a tenshi, no that didn't describe her all she was more of a goddess Hiei thought. Hiei longed so badly to kiss her at that very moment he had too. So Hiei carefully leaned downed and lifted Botan's chin up, kissing her lips softly and ever so gently.  
  
Botan opened her eyes at the precise second she felt his lips touch hers and gasped slightly, making Hiei stop what he was doing. Hiei stared down at her innocent eyes and noticed her cheeks were red with embarrassment. He turned away embarrassed as well that she had discovered his silent kiss. Botan felt like sleeping beauty awakened from her slumber by prince charming. Botan noticed Hiei getting up and quickly reacted she reached for his hand and grasped it.  
  
"Hhiei. wait.please why'd you.. " before Botan could manage the sentence he cut her off.  
  
"I...I don't know it's just it is just. a mistake I'm sorry" and with that he left.  
  
"Oh Hiei but... I love you" Botan said aloud but he was already gone.  
  
A/N WHOO NOT MUCH HUMOR SOME SERIOUSNESS AND DRAMA HHEE WELL I THINK THERE GONNA BE A LOT O CHAPTERS IN THIS STORY I'M REALLY GETTING INTO THIS STORY HOPE YOU R 2 PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN CONTINUE PLEEEEZZZ I'LL POST MORE OVER THE WEEKEND DAMN THO SKOOL BE STARTED UP SOON SUMMERS ALMOST OVER BUT OF COURSE I'LL BE WORKING ON FF.NET MOST LIKELY NOT SCHOOL TATA BYE BYE  
  
LITTLE MISS. BOTAN ........ IS OUT:] 


	5. Remorseful regrets

Nope don't own none of any anime only a Hiei plushy  
I do own sefa my ogre/maid who serves Hiei and Mukuro in the story I made  
her up but I do not own this anime AND IF I DID WHY AM I ON FF.NET IN THE  
FIRST PLCE PEOPLE I'M POOR  
{} Hiei's thoughts  
[] Botan's thoughts  
() Authors stupid quotes  
  
Remorseful Regrets  
  
Japanese words I should be most likely using throughout this whole story:  
Koi-love  
Koibito-lover  
Nani-what  
Kodomo-child (ren)  
Ningenkai-human world  
Ja ne, Ja matai-good bye  
Aishiteru-I love you  
Koorime-ice maiden/in Hiei's case iceman  
Tenshi-angel  
Katana-Japanese style sword  
Kuso-every bad American word put together  
Futago-twins  
Makai-demon world  
Ningen-human  
Mori-forest  
Tenshi-angel  
Kimono-traditional garment worn by women  
Oni-type of demon  
Reiki-spirit world  
Jagan-evil eye  
Kami-god  
Arigatou-thank you  
Gaki-Brat  
Baka-stupid  
Skio- I love you (crush)  
zutto - forever  
hai - yes  
hohiyo- good morning  
wakara ni- I don't understand  
nani ten di yo- what's the matter  
watashi wa- I am  
koji- strong warrior  
IIe = No  
Kura = Love  
Anzu = Apricot  
Botan = Peony  
Hikari = Light  
Yami = Dark  
Hibi Wa hitoyo no yune no you de = It's like a one night dream that won't  
ever end  
Gomen nasi = I'm sorry  
Sensei = Teacher  
Kaze = Wind  
Kesenaide = a thousand nights  
yuugata = still early dusk  
Owari = Ending  
Youkai = Demon  
Hanyou = Half breed  
Ningen = Human  
Houshi = Priest  
Yume = Water  
Yume- dream (hm must of got a wrong translation)  
  
Hiei walked silently down the dark, winding, corridors out into the  
garden to think about things. To think about things on his mind and his  
sudden desire to kiss a certain deity. Hiei wondered why he had done  
something so foolish as to have even touched the ferry girl, to him she was  
forbidden. Like him he was forbidden from loving, for he was a forbidden  
child, a bastard child and not one to be loved. Hiei sighed at his infernal  
thoughts, as he walked through the yami mori that lay behind the castle  
garden. He wandered off to a surreal spot and sat at the base of a large  
anzu tree at its trunk and closed his eyes. Hiei let his thoughts run  
rampant finally letting them settle on Botan. Why he asked why of all the  
youkai women he'd been with throughout the many years why a simple ningen,  
no why the deity the diety of death nonetheless, why her, why Botan?  
  
"Kuso, why damn it " Hiei seemed to say aloud.  
"Ah what is she doing to me why is she making me feel this emotion?" Hiei  
said to himself.  
  
Meanwhile Botan sat on the bed looking at the moon as she knew  
morning would come she noticed Hiei had not yet returned to his chambers.  
She had spent all night awake since his kiss and she couldn't go back to  
sleep. Botan looked at the moon and brought her knees to her chest and  
silently began to cry. Soon enough she had cried herself to sleep and  
clearly was exhausted. The next day Botan awoke and remembered the night  
before, she quickly got up and walked to the bathroom looking in the mirror  
she stared at herself. Botan soon fell to her knees while turning on the  
sink and cried as she did the night before.  
"Why" she said aloud.  
"Hiei why did you walk away like that you just left "  
"You didn't care, you don't care about me so why'd you kiss me Hiei"  
"I ...I.don't want to cry ... but you said it was a mistake you said you  
were sorry" she spat out not knowing  
someone was in the bathroom as well.  
"I am sorry, sorry I left" a voice behind her retorted.  
Botan went stiff and remarked hotly "you said it was a mistake"  
"I made the mistake not you onna," Hiei said as he took a step towards her  
spot on the floor.  
" How can you say that, I'm death do you really think you can really love  
death?"  
She paused and continued," Especially when you have to think twice if you  
did the right thing"  
"I don't regret kissing you, I regret not doing it right" he said firmly.  
Kneeling down on the floor he wrapped his arms around her waist making  
Botan struggle a bit.  
"Wha. wha.what are you doing Hiei " before Botan could protest any further,  
Hiei stared into her tear stained eyes and kissed her with passion making  
Botan melt from his intense kiss, the kiss seemed to last zutto and finally  
Hiei let her breathe. Botan was red with a mixture of anger and  
embarrassment as she slapped Hiei for doing something so barbaric. Hiei a  
bit shocked at her reaction grabbed her hand before she could slug him  
again and kissed her fiercely not taking no for an answer.  
"Hiei. ahh please"  
  
AN: erg cliffhanger there again not sure if you guys like lemons cuz there  
is like only 3 lemon h/b stories I've read and a few limey sexually implied  
ones and trust me I can write good tasteful lemons not to graphic unlike  
alastair erg that Author is hardcore lemon r-rated writer even did a nasty  
yukina/hiei story erg nihgtmare bad bad pictures flash in my mind incest  
and yaoi bad eek sorry alastair u r just to graphic but u're storys are  
kinda good ooooooooohhhhhhhh well enough of my ranting just tell me in the  
review if ya want a lemon or an lime or fluff or romance or just nothing ?  
hhehehe ohh well do ya guys want a lemon or a lime or fluff but if ya  
choose a lemon I'll write the next chapters faster but it's up to the fans  
so kay am back on the writing schedule and got inspiration and stuff so  
yeah hurry review. 


	6. Nightmares Arise

Nope don't own any of any anime only a Hiei plushy

I do own sefa my ogre/maid who serves Hiei and Mukuro in the story I made her up but I do not own this anime AND IF I DID WHY AM I ON FF.NET IN THE FIRST PLACE PEOPLE I'M POOR no flames there only used for to toast marshmallows *sizzle* oops I burnt a marshmallow…. on no it's on fire aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I need water help, help damn I may not live long to see all my reviews aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

{} Hiei's thoughts

[] Botan's thoughts

() Authors stupid quotes

Nightmares Arise

Japanese words I should be most likely using throughout this whole story:

Koi-love

Koibito-lover

Nani-what

Kodomo-child (ren)

Ningenkai-human world

Ja ne, Ja matai-good bye

Aishiteru-I love you

Koorime-ice maiden/in Hiei's case iceman

Tenshi-angel

Katana-Japanese style sword

Kuso-every bad American word put together

Futago-twins

Makai-demon world

Ningen-human

Mori-forest

Tenshi-angel

Kimono-traditional garment worn by women

Oni-type of demon

Reiki-spirit world

Yume-dream

Jagan-evil eye

Kami-god

Arigatou-thank you

Gaki-Brat

Baka-stupid

Skio- I love you (crush)  
zutto- forever   
hai - yes  
hohiyo- good morning  
wakara ni- I don't understand  
nani ten di yo- what's the matter   
watashi wa- I am  
koji- strong warrior

Botan awoke in a pool of cold sweat and hot tears streaming down her body and face. She gasped as she felt the cool wind blow from the balcony window making the slight breeze feel nice. She noticed she was alone in Hiei's room by herself. She sat up in bed catching her breath.

"Huh it...it was just a dream... a dream" Botan gasped aloud

"But it…felt so real... uh it wasn't real... he wouldn't do that" trying to convince herself it didn't happen.

"But what happened to the first kiss" Botan questioned

"ah…why is...he doing this to me… erg ah…why?" She repeated.

With Hiei:

"Botan" Hiei whispered, as he ran as fast as he could (which is pretty fast) to Botan he sensed something was wrong.

Hiei swung the door to his room open finding a certain deity on her knees crying her little heart out for a 

Certain koorime.

"Damnit" Hiei seemed to whisper loud enough only for him to hear.

"Go away" Botan stated. 

" Just go away Hiei… please just let me cry … I know you don't really care about me" 

Hiei looked away at the comment not wanting to face the girl.

Hiei did not face her for several minutes, instead he growled at the sheer fact that she thought he would

Actually stand there and watch her cry.

He lifted her up staring into her violet eyes.

Botan struggled from his grasp.

"Stop it I...I don't want to see you, just leave me alone Hiei"

She was caught up in a mixture of pain and passion and Hiei touching her like this was making it worse.

Hiei could see the fear and hurt in her eyes and he wondered what he did that made her hurt so badly.

" nani ten di yo tenshi" Hiei said in a comfortable tone.

"yume,yami yume" (dream, dark dream) 

Botan answered staring at her feet.

Hiei let her go and she stumbled a bit, but kept her balance.

"nani wakara ni" (what I don't understand)

"You...you hurt me in my dream Hiei"

Hiei stared at her and grasped her in his arms, looking into her eyes.

"Watashi WA gomen tenshi" (I am sorry angel) (ahah kinda o/c oh well)

" Aishiteru" Hiei whispered into her ear.

" Ahah...Aishiteru Hiei" Botan reacted a bit took a back by his words.

He leaned in further to her face and pressed his lips to hers.

"Wo ai Ni onna" (ugh it's i love u woman)

Botan nodded her head to Hiei as he took her hand in his and led her to bed.

Author'a note: lallalalalal wehehehe hope u guys like, a lemon is on the way let's just say am building up to the final climax of the lemon scene it will be tasteful trust me ok now well it's 11:41 pm i think 4got to set the time so tired ohhhhahahhahahh well g2g i will make sure to get all my ideas on paper kk buh bye night night............zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...hdchzzzzzzzzzzzkljhazzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzkjjszhzzzkkmzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz .................................

**__**


	7. Passion's Collide

Nope don't own any of any anime only a Hiei plushy

I do own sefa my ogre/maid who serves Hiei and Mukuro in the story I made her up but I do not own this anime AND IF I DID WHY AM I ON FF.NET IN THE FIRST PLACE PEOPLE I'M POOR no flames there only used for to toast marshmallows *sizzle* oops I burnt a marshmallow…. On no it's on fire aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhelp I need water help, help damn I may not live long to see all my reviews aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... ack I know I promised a lemon but I will post it later for all u fans as a alternative (which is always beta hehe) just to make some other readers happy to. Oh ya lets just image in this ch. not the alt. they had already done the deed ::cough:: well here it is the next chapter of black echo.

P.S.: I swear that I am a complete ditz so if I confuse u at all just e-mail me and I'll explain a little better for thick-minded ppl like myself k. Dyvac@aol.com

{} Hiei's thoughts

[] Botan's thoughts

****

() Authors stupid quotes

Passions collide 

Japanese words I should be most likely using throughout this whole story:

Koi-love

Koibito-lover

Nani-what

Kodomo-child (ren) basically kids (hint hint) I mean ignore that hint hahahahaha please.

Ningenkai-human world

Ja ne, Ja matai-good bye

Aishiteru-I love you

Koorime-ice maiden/in Hiei's case iceman

Tenshi-angel

Katana-Japanese style sword

Kuso-every bad American word put together

Futago-twins

Makai-demon world

Ningen-human

Mori-forest

Tenshi-angel

Kimono-traditional garment worn by women

Oni-type of demon

Reiki-spirit world

Yume-dream

Jagan-evil eye

Kami-god

Arigatou-thank you

Gaki-Brat

Baka-stupid

Skio- I love you (crush)  
zutto- forever   
hai - yes  
hohiyo- good morning  
wakara ni- I don't understand  
nani ten di yo- what's the matter   
watashi wa- I am  
koji- strong warrior

Hiei looked at the sleeping deity in his arms, he smiled at her dainty form, it was for the first time he had smiled for the sheer fact of being content with his life and knowing that he had someone to love that loved him in return. Although he was content with having the deity for himself and most likely beat the living daylights out of any man, creature, or demon that came within 100 ft of her there was still something missing. (Hm I wonder what)

"Damn" Hiei cursed 

"What the hell are those baka ningens and stupid fox going to think of me now. " He growled mentally.

Botan stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes, only to meet a certain pair of crimsom orbs staring at her.

Botan blushed as she got up and moved from his arms.

"Baka onna, go back to sleep" Hiei said to the little grim reaper that had just woken up. 

" Nani, I just woke up baka" Botan responded to the conniving demon before her.

At this response the koorime raised an eyebrow not used to women, especially demon women saying such a thing as to call him stupid after a well spent night (get my drift). But then again Botan wasn't a demon or at least not really a human being. So Hiei's response was a bit of confusion with lots of irritation.

"Onna ,did u just call me stupid" Hiei said with a questionable look on his face.

"Hai, Jaganshi as a matter of fact I did " responded Botan with a giggle and a smile to match. (Can't resist that cute Botan ne?)

Hiei stared at the smiling girl before him, and looking at her practically falling off kimono he smirked, his evil smirk. Well Hiei thought the kimono was in the way.

"Onna ,I'll show you how stupid this demon is right now"

"Eekkk iie no Hiei "Botan screamed as the smile faded from her face and she found herself pinned to the bed by a certain little demon. (Heck who would complain about that)?

"Well I don't remember you complaining a few hours ago, deity" Hiei teased.

Botan turned red at the crude comment, which was quite true. Botan then decided to go along and play games with her newfound koi.

"Hai Koibito I didn't did I?" She retorted.

Hiei smirked "well then if there's no protests, let's get on with it shall we?"

Hiei leaned down for a sign of reassurance, in the form of a deep kiss and in return he received another one. Afterwards Botan soon found herself tangled up in Hiei's strong arms on the bed .She was now on top for Hiei had rolled her over from when she was pinned down. Botan now on top stratteled Hiei on both sides of him. She smiled at her horsy position.

"Onna ?"

"Hai, nani Hi-Koi" Botan answered, waiting for a response. Hiei didn't respond only stared at the grim reaper.

"Hi-koi, nani ten di yo" She asked again.

Hiei finally spoke up...........................................

Author's note: hahahaha I know I love just love my cliff hangers leaves u wanting more right hahahhaha oh well review please oooooh wonder what he's going to say ask coughpprrooppoosseecough well time to work on Botan no baka ugh hum well what u waiting for review godamminit la la la la la ...ok am strange no need to pay attention now.


End file.
